Please Recognize Me
by 00Zero
Summary: After 500 years of waiting, Sesshomaru finally found Rin. However, all she sees in him is a monster. Worst, she is deeply in love with another man. What will Sesshomaru do and how will their heartbreaking love story end? Find out. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**DragonLadySage : Thank you so much for the edited.  
**

**AN: This one doesn't get a lot of views, but it is one of my personal favorites. :D I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, I won't be updating "Fabricated Memories" for a while because my new laptop doesn't have Microsoft word and it's really annoying without the word count tool. **

* * *

My lord was a man of his word, always had been and always would be. He had made one promise to his wife before she died that he would wait for her, for she promised she would return to him.

Years passed into decades and decades became centuries; still he waited. He watched as the landscape changed, the buildings became higher and higher until they nearly pierced the sky. The air, the earth, the humans, the demons, the cultures, the world, almost everything had changed, but he remained the same.

One day he came back, thrilled. Many had asked how could I tell his emotions from his indifferent face? Of course I could. I was his dedicated servant who had served him for nearly a thousand years. He was more than thrilled because in his arms laid the sleeping woman who he had been waiting for. To be more precise, the woman who had her soul. His eyes shone with happiness, his empty heart was whole once more. I burst into tears from contentment, the emotion he could not display for their reunion. I thought his long suffering had finally come to an end and his devotion was rewarded, but the tragedy yet refused to leave him.

She woke up screaming at the sight of my lord, the insolent child. She was twenty two in human age, but a part of me would always see her as the little child who chased after a butterfly no matter how old she had become. How could she treat my lord so harshly and ignore his love and devotion? He even saved her from the street gang before he brought her here.

My lord stormed out of the room and left the terrified, crying girl inside and then he shot up into the sky. He was hurt beyond words to be denied by her. My poor lord Sesshomaru.

For days she cried, calling another man's name, I later found out it was her husband's. That was so like her to be devoted to the one she loved, and without knowing, tortured my lord like no one else could. He was very powerful, not a soul could truly hurt him, not when he received serious wounds, not even when Inuyasha cut off his arm, they healed. But she pierced right to his heart, and kept it open, bleeding. She was both his strength and weakness, his heaven and hell.

After a week, he let her go for he could no longer bear the fear and disgust in her eyes when she looked at him. She may carry her soul, but she was no longer his Rin.

Even so, he loved her.

My lord had shut himself in for days. I was too afraid to get any closer than the door for I knew he would not hesitate to cut down anyone in his hurtful state. He would be in his room for months. I remember the last time when he lost Rin to death, he grieved for decades. That was when he still got the hope of finding her once more, but what now? What would become of him now, I did not know.

On the third night, the door to his chambers suddenly flew open and he rushed out to the front door. I followed and was surprised to see who was there.

"Rin."

She looked at him with a pair of heartbreaking puppy eyes, and reached out for him. "I've missed you so much I could die," she said, tears flowing down her pink cheeks. He hugged her tight, too afraid that she would suddenly disappear, yet gentle as if she would break. He carried her back into his chamber. Their chamber.

I woke up in the morning to a loud scream, Rin's scream. She ran out of the door in fear, accusing Lord Sesshomaru of kidnapping her. He rushed out to stop her, confused. He tried to clear things up, but she refused to listen to anything. He hugged her from behind trying to stop her from leaving, without using force, but her last words left him speechless and he let her go.

"Your touch disgusts me."

Yet, she returned the next night, apologizing and begging for forgiveness. She smelled of another man, yet, Lord Sesshomaru accepted her without a word. I knew how much he had loved her, but I did not knew he have loved her to that point.

The cycle repeated once again, the next morning Rin snuck away while Lord Sesshomaru was still asleep. He followed her this time expecting to make things clear. As much as he loved her, he would not let her toy with his emotions.

Once he reached her place, following her scent, he found her crying in another man's arm who was supposed to be her husband. He broke into the house, and demanded an explanation.

"Is that the demon you are talking about?"

He asked Rin in disbelief that the story was true, but he shoved her behind him protectively. Apparently she had told him about Lord Sesshomaru. It angered him that a mere human would claim her, but most of all, he was angry at the fear in her eyes that were peaking at him from behind her husband. It taunted him to want to slay them both. His eyes turned bright red, and both humans were backed up against the wall. His whip easily shot through her husband's chest and the man dropped to the floor.

Dead.

She let out a heartbreaking wail, and clung to his dead body as if her heart too had died with his. My Lord knew that look, he knew how it felt, for he had felt it before. The feeling that his heart had been ripped out of his chest, he would rather follow the person instead of being left alone in the world. And that hurt him more than anything that the woman he loved so much loved another man and was in pain from losing the man because of him. Nothing was left inside her eyes but pain and pure hatred.

Right then he decided to give her a gift, to stop the pain that once had held him, and used the very sword that once bonded her to him. The sword that once gave her a life. She was cursing at him as he got closer, covering the dead body with hers, but he ignored her and slayed the death demons. He heard the sobs of relief once she realized what he just did. He then left the couple behind, his once true love.

* * *

She came running once again after four days passed. She looked terrible, like a shadow, dark circles under her eyes, she looked exhausted as if she would collapse at anytime. After all she had put Lord Sesshomaru through, he welcomed her as soon as she was in sight.

She looked paler and weaker with each second that passed but she refused to take a rest. She made one thing clear, "No, I won't go to sleep. I don't want to wake up without you again. Every time I wake up I will be with another man, and I hate it." For two days she refused to sleep no matter what Lord Sesshomaru said to her, no matter how tired she was.

This was Rin, his Rin who could only come out when the other girl was asleep. Apparently, the other girl had refused to sleep too. He wanted to be with her as much as she with him, but she needed rest otherwise she would die. She fainted on the fourth day and slept for another two full days and nights.

Once she woke up, she was once again another man's wife. This time she did not curse or run away but simply stared at him sadly.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked. She could only nod her head and avoid his eyes. He stood in his usual aloof position, though he was hurting inside, as she walked out the door and he expected her to disappear out of view, but she surprised him. She turned around and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face. His shoulders tensed.

Without her awareness, they had an audience, after days of searching, her husband had finally found his place and was standing in front of the door watching.

"Why? Why does it have to be like this?" her hands ducked into his silk kimono forming into fists. "I want to live a normal life. I had a normal life. A perfect life. Why did you have to show up? Why do I have to have this soul that loves you so much?

"Why are her memories coming to me now? It's killing me every time I think of how much you are hurt because of me." He listened quietly as her sobs increased and gently put one arm around her. "I love him so much. Always have, as long as I could remember. He was my childhood friend. We went through so much in high school, finding wrong loves, heartbroken in order to find out that we are meant for each other. We have been married for four years, and we were happy."

She leaned her head against his chest for support, her voice quiet; she was too weak to stand on her own. "If I had never met you I would have had a perfect life. A life every woman had dreamed of. But I can't even blame you because I know how much you have loved one another. How strong her feelings are towards you. Each time I close my eyes, she would take over a part of me. I am so afraid to go to sleep. So afraid that this soul will take over because I now can feel what she feels for you. How much she longed to be with you, the sadness, and the happiness that directs towards you. I feel like I am going to die just by thinking of getting away from you. I don't want this soul. I don't want to sleep and become someone else. I love him so much, but I now love you too. I don't know what to do." She whispered the last line, she was so confused, and collapsed in his arms.

* * *

Rin was in a coma for a month with no sign of waking up. Lord Sesshomaru stayed with her at the hospital all that time, despite of his hating of crowded human places. Her husband was there too. Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't very fond of the human, but he had to give him some credit for staying with her despite the fear for Lord Sesshomaru, the demon who had killed him once.

The doctors found nothing wrong with her, saying she did not want to wake up. The husband blamed my lord and my lord blamed himself. Lord Shesshumaru then went to ask the ancient demon tree, Bokusenou, for a solution.

"Even though she has Lady Rin's soul, she has a mind of her own and rejected the idea of being with you. At the same time, lady Rin would rather die than not be with you. Both are repel against one another, the soul and body. One of them has to give up. More correctly, one of you has to give up or she would struggle forever."

With that knowledge he walked into Rin's hospital room and made her another promise, "Rin," he held her hand, "I have waited five hundred years for you. Sometimes I was so tired, but I refused to give up on you. When I met you again I was so happy that words could not describe how I felt. I told myself I would do anything to have you beside me. To make you happy, but you were not. You were terrified of me, disgusted by me. That," he paused and got another good look at her face as if she could see him, "had nearly killed me. But then you reached out to me," his other hand cupped her face, "fighting against the mind of the body and came to me, telling me how much you still love me. As much as I want to be with you, it hurts me more to see you in pain, sad and unhappy. I even revived that human for you. I want you at any cost, but not at the cost of your life. I want you to live and be happy". A cool breezed gently blew past them.

After a long pause he said, "but know this. I have not given up. I have waited for you for five hundred years and will continue to wait. But next time, I promise to get to you first. Before any man could claim your heart or cause you pain. So live a happy life." He leaned and kissed her lips and stood there for a very long time, absorbed in her scent and ingrained it into his memory.

Rin woke up a week later. She remembered nothing about the past or Lord Sesshomaru, but she had been crying for three whole days for no reason and grieved for months.

Many years had passed and she once again joined the death cycle. Lord Sesshomaru kept his promise and continued to wait and search for her. One morning, as usual, he sat under a blooming Sakura tree and a girl was running towards him with the biggest smile on her face showing her teeth, one tooth was missing. He was aware of her presence yet, all he could do was stare blankly as the five year-old girl wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll keep my promise and come back to you as soon as I can," she said in her sweet voice. She could not wait until she grew up to see him.

He smiled and held her against him, "welcome back." He was surprised at how young she was, but as long as it was her, he welcomed her and was happy. It meant they could spend more time together. Just knowing that she was there with him, recognized him, was enough to make him happy. Other things could wait.

_Fin_

_Oct/3/2012_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Will, Always**

I was pinned down on the ground, grass, moss, trees, in the forest, dark, it was dusk.

I was camping with friends.

I looked up at the powerful stranger on top of me.

My name? UmeTeruko, 24, single, office worker, dated but have never fallen in love.

Couldn't fall in love.

And yes, I am a virgin.

Why have I never fallen in love? Don't know, just never did, it never felt right. Something tells me to wait, forever if I have to.

My exes? They are good guys, and are still my good friends.

The stranger locks eyes with mine, piecing deep into my soul. My heart in racing and knocking at my chest wall, stunning me, the world is spinning, and I'm breathing heavily.

How did I end up under him? Taking a little walk, got swept off my feet, literally, the world swinging and moving fast. Super fast! The next thing I know, I am trapped under him.

He leans closer, nuzzles against my neck, sending chills down my spine as he works his way to my lips. My mouth parts, welcoming the stranger's kiss with my own.

Crying, smiling, heart racing, exiting, happy, love.

"Sesshomaru."

"I found you, my Rin," his low silky voice, longs, loves, gentle, whispering softly, he kisses me once more.

I whisper between breathes, holding him tight, "I'm home," warm, protected, safe.

He is the one I have been waiting for.

"Welcome home."

Our promises are kept, he found me, and I return to him. Our cycles will continue the next time I join the dead, he will wait, find me, and I will recognize him the next time just like the last. Always, I will recognize him.

Always.

.

Oct 29, 2012


End file.
